Something To Hang Your Hat On
by SunsetSmile
Summary: Greg gets caught and Nick teaches him a lesson. Smut Warning! Greg/Nick. :


Disclaimer: I don't any part of CSI or the network. It's just for entertainment value.

A/N: This was written in like 3 hours, so it might not be very good, but please Review and let me know what you think! Enjoy! (One Shot)

Something to Hang Your Hat On

Nick perused the lab looking for the young blonde that sets his heart on fire and ended up finding him in a possibly compromising position. The new CSI was in another woman's embrace in the obvious re-enactment of a case, but after the hold was confirmed, the woman tried to make more of the situation by grabbing the man by his hips and forcing her mouth onto his. He put up a strong struggle, but Nick still took this into account and created a plan for that night to teach his boyfriend a lesson. He quickly grabbed his stuff from his locker at the end of shift, so he could avoid Greg and get the supplies he needed for his lesson plan. Luckily, Greg was stuck with some backlog work and this gave the anxious Texan just enough time for what he needed to do.

The apartment was strangely dark and quiet when Greg finally came home and even though he announced his arrival; there was still no reply. He grew a bit nervous and tried to call Nick's phone, but it went straight to voicemail. He slowly sidestepped further in the apartment with his jacket sliding slowly over his shoulders and setting his bag on the wood floor. The bag's heavy thump on the floor actually frightened the younger man and he jumped, almost knocking over a picture frame. When he tried to catch it before it hit the ground, he suddenly felt an arm around his waist and a hand over his mouth. His initial thought was to panic and try to fight back, but the Texan's all too familiar scent calmed his jumping nerves as the picture fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Don't turn around," his heavy drawl commanded. Greg nodded into his hand and felt slightly tense all over again. He thought about if he had done anything wrong today and then remembered that stand in tech that forced herself onto him. He instantly regretted the moment of hesitation; a gentle twinge occurred in the pit of his stomach. He felt the hand removed from his mouth, but didn't dare to turn around against the older man's orders. He felt his hands being gently bound behind his back and wondered what was going to happen next. He became surprisingly aroused at the submission he was forced into, but fought the urge to turn around and suck on the lips of his attacker. He heard the buttons on his shirt being popped off one by one as they sprinkled on the floor. His eyes dropped to chest level and he watched the callused hands going to work. He moaned and lost his balance momentarily as he felt a pair of fingers squeeze on the sensitive pink flesh surrounding his nipples.

"Ah... ah… ah you're not allowed to make any sound," hot breath traveled down his collarbone and his body shook under the near touch. Nick's hands found their way to his belt buckle and slowly removed it. Greg's hips buckled slightly at the brush of the leather over each belt loop. He felt the tip of the belt brush against his swelling crotch and he moaned before he could catch himself.

"That's going to cost you Greggo," Nick ran his hands down Greg's chest and let them loiter around the young man's groin and Greg ground into his hands, but Nick pulled away quickly and he flushed with frustration without the older man's touch. He was quickly guided by his silk bound hands and he tripped over his own feet before finally falling against the bed with his hands beneath him. He only caught a glimpse of Nick's bare chest before a blindfold was quickly fastened around his eyes and he sighed at the sudden loss of yet another one of his senses. The older man stood over him and the heat between them was intoxicating. Something wet and cold slid down Greg's chest and he squirmed under the mystery substance. Nick smiled at the young man squirming underneath his control and he straddled the young man; making a trail from his collarbone to his belly button with the cube of ice he was wielding. He then followed the trail with his tongue; replacing the cold with his hot breath and tongue. Greg pouted because he couldn't use his own hands and when Nick did nothing to help his predicament he raised a knee and brushed the older man's swelling erection and his moan was clearly audible. Greg smiled at his breaking point. Nick gave in and released his hands from the silk tie they had been bound in and felt strong fingertips exploring him with acute tenacity and a need to make up for lost time. The young man attempted to take advantage of his weakness, but the Texan's hands were too quick for his escape. Soon his hands were above his head and his blindfold was still holding him hostage.

"Now, I have to make sure that you don't make the same mistake again. Do you have anything to say?" He planted kisses and tender bites along the man's collarbone; waiting for him to speak.

" I… I'm so sorry Nicky. She… she just…" his voice cut out as a particularly sensitive spot just below his ear was found by the gentleman's mouth.

"So you didn't want it?"

"No, of course not."

"Do you want this?" he raised his mouth from his tight skin and gazed into the innocent eyes before him.

"More than anything Nicky."  
"Good," He quickly gave into the desires he was feeling and ripped the pants off his young lover and wrapped a hand around his throbbing dick.

"Oh Nicky!" his hips buckled against the contact and his hands were released in pursuit of the perfect leverage. He placed them around the older man and his fingers dipped into the strong muscles working overtime beneath the taught skin. Greg felt close to the edge, but quickly sat up and removed the blindfold suddenly taking control and flipping the Texan onto his back; surprise on his face.

"Now it's my turn," he smirked and pulled the too tight jeans off the man now below him. His penis was stiff and Greg smiled at the attention. He opened a drawer and used what he found to prepare the man for entry. He shivered at the cold lube coming to contact with his tight body and Greg quickly apologized by bringing his lips down to the man's collarbone and leaving marks of devotion. One finger entered the tight ass of the Texan and he moaned in ecstasy; clearly wanting more. Two fingers and then three prepared for what happened next. The younger man thrust with every ounce of love he had and felt hands encircle his body as it was gently smashed against the older man; getting them as close as humanely possible. Their gyrations were rough and tumble, but the air was thick with passion. The grunts and moans were become louder and faster as their bodies grinded, sweat gathering on any exposed flesh and their hands looked for a place to hold onto. Nick's swollen cock was granted the friction of their closely gliding bodies and soon the climax was not too far behind when Nick took the younger man by the lips and his hands took a tight grip on his ass. Greg rocked his body and rode out the eternal high while each screamed the others name. They fell side by side onto the bedspread glistening in sweat and their chests heaved with the exertion.

"This makes me want to mistakes more often," the blonde smiled and kissed the other man passionately.

"So you still haven't leaned your lesson?" Nick sighed and smiled while taking another kiss from his exhausted lover's mouth. He teased the older man by darting his tongue over his nipples and massaging his mouth over marks that were already beginning to set from previous nibble fests. He straddled his lover's hips and looked down at him, taking in all his natural Texan features; the strong jaw, the million watt smile and the chest that encased the beautiful heart that he was glad to find himself trapped inside. Nick soon grew aroused again at his lover's strong gaze and Greg looked down at him with expectation in his eyes, "Now, that's something to hang your hat on." The both laughed and they were under the sheets before any more words were spoken.


End file.
